Caffeine and Crazy
by BreadThief98
Summary: Ezra is sleep deprived. Kanan makes an innocent attempt to help him. He probably should have just told him to go back to sleep.


_**So, I had this one for a while now. I really hope this one shows everyone in character and I hope it's good. My friend thought it was funny, so that's a good thing...right? On a happier note, I got lots of love on Artificial Stupidity so I thought I'd give this to you guys while I write out a longer story for Rebels. Thanks for all the love so far, and yes, there may be a 0.0000001 percent chance I may or may not have based Artificial Stupidity off of my love hate relationship with Siri. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, I guess. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this oneshot, and all hail space whales!**_

 ** _As a disclaimer, I have no idea what the proper name for space coffee is. I think this is it but who knows. If I need to fix it, I will. Enough of my rambling. Let's start!_**

* * *

Mornings on the _Ghost_ often varied. Everyone was up early on OP days, but on others where they were in hyperspace or just having the day off, everyone got up, one at a time. Kanan was normally the first one up, and he would get the kaff machine turned on, and pull out a fruit. Somedays, particularly when they had tons of credits and could afford more food, they would have a big breakfast. Today was not one of those days. Not to say that they didn't have credits. They had a lot actually. However, it had taken an all day mission to get them, and everyone was exhausted.

Kanan yawned and put a mug underneath the kaff machine and pressed a few buttons. Instantly, the warm drink poured into the cup. He took a sip, grabbed his fruit, and sat down.

A few minutes later, the door swished open, and in walked Hera. The _Ghost_ was on autopilot, and even if it was, Chopper didn't need sleep, so he just watched the ship all night after recharging. Hera, on the other hand, had gotten some much needed (and deserved, mind you) sleep.

"Morning," Hera said, pulling out a mug of her own before getting out a bowl and heating up some space waffles.

Sabine and Ezra were teenagers, and Zeb was...well...Zeb, so it was about an hour after Kanan and Hera finished their breakfast and were talking over kaff that Sabine emerged, her hair already combed. She made some hot cocoa and that made up her breakfast.

Now usually, Ezra was up a few minutes later, and Zeb came trudging in last.

Half an hour passed before Zeb came in, headed straight for the space waffles.

Kanan raised and eyebrow and confused glances were exchanged at the deviation from the pattern, but nothing was said about it.

Fifteen minutes passed before a messy, raven haired teenager walked in, yawning.

"Hey," Sabine greeted. Ezra responded with a sleepy, half-hearted wave.

"Tired?" Kanan asked.

"Yuh..." Ezra slurred, sitting at the table and rested his head on it.

"You could just go back to bed."

"I thought..." Another yawn. "I thought I should get up..." Ezra voice trailed off as he fell asleep on the table. Sabine, Zeb and Hera exchanged amused glances right as Chopper entered the room.

Kanan reached out, but drew his hand back slightly with hesitation. Shaking his head at himself, he shook Ezra's shoulder. "Kid?"

Ezra awoke with a start, gave Kanan a dirty look, then placed his head back on the table. Chopper warbled, extending his taser.

"No, you may not," Hera warned. Chopper warbled again, retracted his taser, and left the room.

Kanan shook Ezra again. Ezra moaned and shifted position. "Ezra, do you want some kaff?"

Usually, Ezra had hot cocoa like Sabine, but it became apparent to Kanan that the kid needed the caffeine. Ezra nodded and Kanan made a mug and placed it in front of Ezra. Ezra took a sip, and his face instantly contorted. Hera chuckled. "I'll get the sugar and creamer."

"You mean the kaff killing tools?" Kanan teased.

"Has he even had the stuff before?" Sabine asked.

"Not while he was on this ship," Hera replied. "First time for everything I guess." She then turned to Ezra. "We have mocha and regular."

"Mocha..." Ezra mumbled.

"Murderer..." Zeb mumbled. Kanan gave him a look that said, "I know, right?"

Hera placed some creamer and sugar and a little ice to cool it down inside the drink and stirred it. Ezra took a sip and smiled. "Better."

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

"Who's idea was this anyway?" Kanan groaned to Hera as Ezra continued to laugh at Chopper warbling, the kid obviously hopped up on the caffeine.

"To give me the kaff?" Ezra replied at at least a hundred kilometers an hour. "It was yours Kanan, and it was a really, really, really really good idea. It woke me up and now I feel better and now I don't feel like falling back asleep like this morning because that would be bad and stuff."

Zeb moaned as the hyperactive teen continued to yabber on. "Can I knock him out now?"

"Just be patient," Sabine said, somewhat entertained. "What goes up must eventually come down."

"When he crashes," Kanan added, "that will call for a celebration."

Ezra yelped as Chopper zapped him, croaking at him to shut up.

"That wasn't very nice Chop," Ezra said. "You're a very, very mean droid you know that?"

"I'm knocking him out," Zeb growled, but Sabine grabbed his arm.

"No you're not. Besides, Chopper might beat you to him."

At that point, Kanan was sorely tempted to use the Force and make the kid sleep.

"Beat me to what?" Ezra chirped running to the other side of the room. "If we're racing, I'm fast. I'm like lightning, and you're like thunder because you come after me. I can probably run faster than a bike. Can we try that? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Sabine had to grab a yelling and cursing Zeb's arm and Chopper had to back him out of the room by pointing his taser at him to keep the Lasat from feeding Ezra a knuckle sandwich to go with the caffeinated beverage that started the mess they were in now.

When they were gone, Kanan shook his head. "I'm a kriffing idiot."

"That's not a very nice word," Ezra said.

"It seems to fit the situation. You're never drinking kaff again." Kanan replied, having to remind himself that it was just the overflow of energy talking.

"You're mean."

Hera stifled a smile.

"Ezra, it's-"

"Meanie."

"I just-"

"Meanie!"

Hera couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, despite the resulting look from Kanan. "You're not helping," he mumbled.

"Sorry dear," Hera replied. "However, you did bring this on yourself."

"It's not entirely my fault."

"Oh? Do tell?"

"You put sugar in it."

Hera froze. "Well...see...I..." She sighed. "Good point."

Ezra piped up. "It was a really good idea to put sugar in! Without sugar and that super yummy creamer, it tasted really, really gross. You must be super crazy to drink it like that."

Kanan and Hera sighed and with a look, decided to wait out Ezra's hyperactive state.

* * *

Sure enough, another two hours later, Ezra calmed down.

"What did you do to me?" he moaned as he sat down. "I felt so energized and yet I embarrassed myself."

"Energized?" Kanan chuckled as Hera gave a relieved smile. "More like bouncing off that walls. If Zeb had his way, you'd probably be in the medbay."

"Did I seriously call you a meanie?"

"And Chopper."

"Ezra," Hera said, "if Zeb gives you a hard time, you have permission to annoy him."

"As tempting as that is, that might also put me in the medbay."

Kanan shrugged as the door opened and Sabine's head peeked in. "Is it over?"

"Yes," Kanan chuckled. "He's crashed."

"Not quite," Ezra replied.

"Well, we finally got you in between falling asleep every ten seconds and breaking vocal speed records."

"True." Ezra turned to Sabine. "If I go to my room, will Zeb kill me?"

"No. I managed to calm him down."

Ezra gave a wave and walked off.

Kanan sighed. "Never thought we'd be babysitting a hyperactive fifteen year old."

Hera sighed and nodded, and they wordlessly agreed that giving Ezra kaff, was a very, very bad idea.

* * *

 _ **This story officially makes me a hypocrite. I am one of those people who like my coffee sweet and flavored. This story was born when I told my friend this. He called me a murderer of coffee and I told him "I don't murder coffee! I give it life!" I then wondered, "Hmm... Do Ezras and caffeinated beverages mix? Probably not."**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! If you have questions, ask away, and constructive criticism, compliments, and nice comments are welcome in the reviews!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
